Naughty Messages (KanamexZero)
by BabyMoana
Summary: While waiting for Zero in an empty classroom at lunchtime Yuki sees Zero has left his phone behind in class. Being the curious person she is she decides to read his messages. And much to her horror, she discovers the naughty messages Zero and Kaname send to each other. WARNING: YAOI, SEXTING, MILD USE OF LANGUAGE AND PHONE SEX
1. Chapter 1

**WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!**

 **Before you start reading there is something I need to explain it'll be quick I promise. If there is writing like this:**

 **(Zero sends picture of his face)**

 **It's to say that he sent a picture. Because I can't actually show you a picture of what Zero sent I have to describe it. I hope that doesn't confuse you.**

~Enjoy~

It was early in the afternoon, all the day class students were eating lunch either in their classrooms, in the cafeteria or on the oval. Yuki had made bento for her and Zero yet she couldn't seem to find the silver-haired prefect anywhere. Soon as the bell went for lunch he was up and out of the class, vanishing as soon as possible. He wasn't in his dorm or on the oval. And he wasn't a social person so there was no way he would be sitting in the cafeteria.

' _Maybe he got detention?'_ Yuki wondered and walked down the polished hallway, walking passed classroom after classroom before coming to the very last room.

It was their classroom.

' _Perhaps Zero is in here?'_ Yuki thought and slid open the brown sliding door to see the room was as empty as Zero's soul. Sighing Yuki walked in quietly, shutting the door behind her gently she walked to her seat which was close to the front of the classroom. Maybe Zero was getting lunch from his locker and was going to be here soon?

This is where they usually eat.

Yuki placed her bento in front of her and got out the two chopsticks that were packed neatly together. ' _I made this bento really big because I wanted me and Zero to share it together.'_ Yuki thought as her large brown eyes looked down at the large bento.

' _He'll show up soon enough.'_ Yuki said cheerfully and began digging into the yummy lunch box. As she eaten happily her eyes wandered around the room before falling upon a phone on Zero's desk.

"Baka. He left his phone in class. Anyone could take it." Yuki said out loud and got up from her desk and made her way to Zero's which was on the right side of the room, right next to the window. ( **A/N: Get it cause in like nearly every anime the main character is sitting next to the window lol)**

Picking up the phone Yuki looked to see that Zero had got three missed calls by someone called Babe. ' _I didn't know he was dating someone.'_ Yuki said and felt her heart sink. Now she knew she had no chance with Zero. There goes her romantic idea on trying to seduce him by cooking him lunch.

"Whats Zero's password again? I think it's...2...3...0...1.." Yuki counted out loud as she typed the numbers on the phone. To her luck, the phone unlocked revealing the home screen.

"Nailed it," Yuki said happily as she made her way back to her desk. She didn't really want to pry into Zero's romance life but she was too curious to know who the lucky girl was and if Yuki knew her.

Clicking on messages Yuki clicked on the person who's name was listed as ' _babe'._ The messages started from the very top of the conversation much to Yuki's luck.

 _Babe: How's classes?_ Sent 4:00am

 **Zero: Why do you have to text me so early in the morning?** Sent 4:01am 

_Babe: Cause I know you are awake._ Sent 4:01am 

**Zero: Creep.** Sent 4:02am 

_Babe: I'm only creepy for you ;)._ Sent 4:03am 

**Zero: Weirdo...** Sent 4:04am 

_Babe: BBaaabbbbyyy send me a picture of you. I miss your handsome face._ Sent 4:05am

 **Zero: I'm not handsome you are.** Sent 4:06am

 _Babe: Aww you're so cute._ Sent 4:06am

Yuki looked at the text messages over again her face become more puzzled by the very minute. ' _Wait Zero said 'I'm not handsome you are' so does that mean that the person Zero is dating is a boy, not a girl? Like someone would call a girl handsome.'_ Yuki snorted and continued reading the messages.

 **Zero: Fine but you gotta send me a picture of yourself. I miss you too.** Sent 4:08am

 _Babe: Deal ;)._ Sent 4:08am 

**Zero:** **(Sends picture of his face)** Sent 4:10am 

_Babe: So handsome. I feel like I haven't seen your face in ages. I miss it so much ;(._ Sent 4:11am

 **Zero: You gotta send me one of you now.** Sent 4:12am

 _Babe:_ _ **(Sends a selfie back to Zero).**_ Sent 4:14am

Yuki's breath caught in her throat as she stared down at the selfie "Babe" had sent to Zero. The face. Those crimson eyes. That beautiful smile. It was Kaname. "This can't be right. They hate each other." Yuki pointed out to herself. There was no way Zero and Kaname were dating.

 **Zero: I'm going to make your selfie a poster in my room.** Sent 4:16am 

_Babe: Why when you have the real thing?_ Sent 4:17am

 **Zero: Lol ;).** Sent 4:18am 

**Zero: Wanna see my underwear?** Sent 4:19am

 _Babe: 0.0_ Sent 4:20am

 _Babe: Do you even need to ask?_ Sent 4:20am

 _Babe: Why wouldn't I?_ Sent 4:21am

 _Babe: Send me some pics!_ Sent 4:21am

 **Zero:** **(Sends picture of his gray underwear)** Sent 4:23am

 _Babe: Oh god yes so hot._ Sent 4:24am 

_Babe: You wanna see mine?_ Sent 4:25am 

**Zero: Yep ;).** Sent 4:26am

 _Babe:_ _ **(Sends picture of his crimson silk underwear)**_ Sent 4:28am

 **Zero: Hot ;).** Sent 4:29am 

Yuki shifted in her seat uncomfortably as she kept reading the messages. It felt weird reading someone else's messages. No, actually it felt wrong. She was violating Zero's privacy and reading something she shouldn't be. She wanted to put the phone down so badly and forget everything she saw and read. But it was impossible. It was like she HAD to continue reading.

 _Babe: I wanna see your breast. I don't mind if you show me both or just one of them._ Sent 4:31am

 **Zero: What makes you think I want to send you one at all?** Sent 4:33am 

_Babe: :(._ Sent 4:35am

 **Zero: Fine.** Sent 4:38am 

_Babe: :)._ Sent 4:40am 

**Zero:** **(Sends picture of both his nipples)** Sent 4:45am 

_Babe: So sexy._ Sent 4:50am 

**Zero: Now you send me one.** Sent 4:51am 

_Babe: Sorry I don't send pictures of my boobs to people._ Sent 4:55am

 **Zero: Oh so it's okay for me too but not you?! :(.** Sent 5:00am

 _Babe: Look, Baby listen. I'm a dominate. I don't display my nipples. You're a uke so it's only natural. I won't send you a picture of my boobs but I can send you a picture of something else._ Sent 5:01am

 **Zero: Send it, but if I'm not happy with it you have to send me a better picture.** Sent 5:06am 

_Babe: Kay._ _Sent 5:10am_

The next picture that was sent horrified Yuki greatly. It was of Kaname's very large penis. It was erect with one large hand grasping the base of the cock.

 **Zero: So sexy I want that in me.** Sent 5:12am

 _Babe: Oh it'll be in you alright._ Sent 5:15am 

**Zero: Can't wait** Sent 5:20m 

Yuki felt like vomiting. Is this what Kaname and Zero sent each other on a frequent basis? How long have they been dating for? So many questions ran through Yuki's normally quiet head.

She wasn't meant to read this.

Yet she did.

And now she was scared for life.

~ **To be continued~**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki continued to look through the messages, he eyes wide and her brain scared of what was to come. It seemed the further into the conversation she got the naughtier the texts became. She was starting to develop goosebumps on her arms. There were things about Kaname and Zero she never even knew about. And she was 100% sure she knew the two inside and out. Yuki thought that the two boys were rather innocent and didn't do dirty things like other teenage boys did.

But she was wrong, very wrong.

They sent each other very dirty pictures of one another. It made Yuki feel very uncomfortable yet made her nose bleed at the same time. Now she got to see what Zero and Kaname's private parts looked like.

That was the only thing she liked, it was the only thing that kept her going.

 _Babe: I want to see more of you._ Sent 5:50am 

**Zero: Come to my room, Yuki is asleep.** Sent 5:55am

 _Babe: You know I would if I could but I'm in class._ Sent 6:00am

 **Zero: :(.** Sent 6:01am 

_Babe: Don't be sad, please. You can come to the moon dorms at night. We can spend all night together._ Sent 6:02am

 **Zero: But Kaname I'm horny right now :(.** Sent 6:05am

 _Babe: Awww. I wish I was there with you._ Sent 6:06am

 _Babe: You're alone in your room right?_ Sent 6:06am

 **Zero: Obviously. Who else would I be with?** Sent 6:07am

 _Babe: :)._ Sent 6:08am 

_Babe: Touch yourself._ Sent 6:10am 

_Babe: Think of me while you do it._ Sent 6:11am 

**Zero: Who said I wasn't already touching myself?** Sent 6:12am

 _Babe: Oh, very sexy ;)._ Sent 6:15am 

**Zero: Touch yourself too.** Sent 6:16am 

_Babe: In the middle of class?_ Sent 6:20am 

**Zero: Yeah. It's so much of a turn on to know others could be watching you. Or you can go to the bathroom.** Sent 6:25am

 _Babe: I love the way you think ;)._ Sent 6;27am 

**Zero: Touch me.** Sent 6:30am

 _Babe: Jerk your beautiful cock off and pretend it's my hand rubbing you in that place._ Sent 6:32am

 **Zero: (Sends picture of his expose lower regions being rubbed)** Sent 6:35am

 _Babe: Oh I love that picture. Makes me really horny._ Sent 6:36am

 _Babe: Hang on a sec baby. I'm going to go to the toilet so I can make you a video ;)._ Sent 6:40am 

**Zero: Sounds sexy, I can't wait.** Sent 6:41am

Yuki hesitated as she scrolled down to see the video Kaname had sent to Zero. Should she click on it? The video would most likely be something dirty and disgusting. Yet Yuki's curious personality and mind refused to allow her to just skip the video. Slowly she clicked onto the video to see it go full screen. There was a little circle on the screen as it loaded before it disappeared as the video began to play.

 _ **(In the video)**_

 _Kaname's face appeared on the screen. His crimson eyes weren't the cold glare that he usually wore. It was more of an aroused seductive look. "Hey Zero, you miss hearing my voice? I miss yours." Kaname stated and smiled wickedly at the camera._

 _"I really miss you. I'm so upset that I have classes during the night. I really want to cuddle with you." Kaname stated and pouted like a child before his eyes looked down at himself._

 _"You know, Little Kaname misses you too. He wants to be inside you. It's been three days since we last had sex." Kaname pointed out and kissed the camera phone as it recorded him._

 _"I bet you want to see little Kaname," Kaname stated and tilted his phone down so that the camera recorded his cock hanging out of his underwear._

 _"See how sad he looks cause he can't be inside you," Kaname said as he pointed at the limp penis._

 _"I bet you can make him happy again," Kaname stated and gripped one of his large hands around his cock and pumped himself slowly. His breaths began coming out in fast uneven paces._

 _"See how hard little Kaname gets when big Kaname thinks of you?" Kaname asked and zoomed up on his leaking tip._

 _"Little Kaname really misses you. And so does big Kaname." Kaname stated before finishing the video with him rubbing himself until climax._

 _ **(End of the video)**_

Yuki stared with wide eyes at the screen phone. Her mouth gaped open wide as blood trickled down her nose. She knew the video was for Zero's eyes only but damn was Kaname hot.

After a few minutes, Yuki got her mind back on track and cleaned her bloodied nose.

She felt a little saddened.

She wishes some guy did that to her. She wanted someone who was romantic towards her and had a sexual interest in her like Kaname did for Zero.

The main question was right now, should she really continue reading their conversation?

After awhile of pondering Yuki took a big breath in and scrolled down. She wanted...no _needed_ to know how Zero responded to the video.

 **Zero: I came just by watching that. I didn't even need to touch myself.** Sent 6:50am 

_Babe: I miss you :(._ Sent 6:51am 

**Zero: I miss you too. Will you be awake during lunch time today?** Sent 6:53am

 _Babe: For you yes. Why?_ Sent 6:55am 

**Zero: Well we could meet up at lunch time. We can...do it in the boy's bathroom in the dormitory...no guys will be in there at that time.** Sent 7:00am

 _Babe: I'll be there. I can't wait to see you._ Sent 7:01am

 **Zero: Can't wait. Bye bye for now.** Sent 7:02am

 _Babe: Bye bye :)._ Sent 7:03am

The conversation seemed to of stopped there. Well, now she knew where to find Zero. Slumping back into her chair Yuki looked at the white board in front of her. How was her brain going to handle the fact that Kaname and Zero are dating each other? Not to mention she knows very little about them after what she had just read and seen.

She stayed still for five minutes before coming up with an idea. She was going to give Kaname and Zero a little bit of a fright. Smirking wickedly she quickly got up from her chair with Zero's phone held tightly in her hand as she left the quiet classroom quickly forgetting about her lunch on her desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki stared at the door in front of her. Behind here would be Kaname and Zero. Maybe...well she wasn't a hundred percent sure they'd be here. Slowly she opened the door, trying to make as close to no noise as she could. Her eyes looked around the empty bathroom before coming to a stop on a cubicle that was locked.

" _Kaname~"_ Zero's voice released a breathless moan.

"You like that?" Kaname voice asked there was a banging sound.

"I love it." Zero said happily and began moaning happily. " _Ah ah ah oh yeah fuck yes ahh~"_ Zero's moans filled the empty bathroom.

There was loud constant banging against the cubicle door.

"You feel so good." Kaname huskily stated to Zero. Yuki crept quietly to the cubicle next to the one Kaname and Zero was in. Slowly Yuki stood on the toilet bowl. It smelt disgusting. There was pee all over the bowl seat. Standing on her tippy toes she peared over the wall that seperated her from the two boys.

Her brown eyes looked down at the scene before her. "Mmmm Kaname." Zero moaned happily as he tilted his head back, his eyes closed as Kaname moved him up and down on his lap. Yuki began to get a bloodied nose as she watched Zero ride Kaname.

"Look how sexy you are." Kaname praised Zero's body. "Fucking love you," Kaname said and lifted Zero's shirt up so that Kaname could see his nipples.

Yuki quickly got Zero's phone out and began recording Zero and Kaname's fun time. That was until she accidently slipped and dropped the phone into Zero and Kaname's cubicle. Yuki tried regaining her footing but failed as she landed on the ground creating a loud crashing noise. The two stopped and looked down at Zero's phone in horror as they watched the screen. Kaname quickly pulled Zero's shirt down and hid his lovers body from the camera.

Zero hid his face behind Kaname's back as he looked at the camera. "Someone was recording us," Kaname stated unhappily as he picked Zero's phone. Kaname pressed the button to end the recording, he quietly gave the phone back to Zero before putting his now limp penis back into his pants and zipped up his pants. Angrily Kaname unlocked the door but was held back by Zero.

"Please don't go." Zero whispered in a worried tone.

"It's okay Zero. I just need to know who it is." Kaname stated and swung open the door.

"Stop it. You're going to get into trouble with Cross if he finds out that you were out of the moon dorms during the day." Zero stated making Kaname turn around and look at him.

"Zero, I love you but I need to know who's the funny guy who tried filming us on your phone," Kaname stated and shrugged Zero off of him and turned the corner.

Kaname raised his fist and banged on the cubicle door angrily. "Open up now! Who are you and why did you try filming me and Zero." Kaname asked, his tone clearly beyond rage.

Yuki looked at the door in front of her. She was so scared. She didn't know what to do at this point. Trying to scare them was a bad idea. She shouldn't even be here.

"We're not going to hurt you we just want to know why you tried filming us on my own phone." Zero's voice stated from the other side of the door. Slowly rising to her feet Yuki unlocked the door and opened it.

When the two boys saw Yuki's face they stared in horror at her. She had seen them screw. She had heard them. "Yuki." Was all that Zero could manage out while Kaname stayed silent.

"I-I'm sorry guys. I was waiting for Zero in the classroom and found his phone on his desk. I then looked through his messages and saw _**everything**_ you guys sent each other." Yuki said as she bowed regretfully. "I'm really sorry," Yuki added at the end.

Kaname and Zero looked at each other before looking back at Yuki. "Yuki those were texts between me and Kaname. They were private." Zero stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know I'm sorry I was just really curious," Yuki replied and looked up at the two.

"Not to mention you did violate Zero's privacy and also my own. What I send to Zero is for his eyes only." Kaname stated firmly.

"I know I'm so so so sorry." Yuki cried, her tears rolling down her cheeks quickly.

The two males stayed silent for a minute before sighing heavily. "I can't really stay mad at you. But one thing I want to know is why did you record us?" Zero asked curiously.

"Well, I wanted to scare you a little bit. I wanted to record the two of you having sex then send it to Kaname." Yuki stated.

"Well, I would like that very much," Kaname said honestly earning a punch in the arm by Zero.

"Shut up!" Zero said as he began getting red in his face. Both Yuki and Kaname laughed at Zero's cute expression.

"I found it kind of heartbreaking and weird when I first found out the two of you were dating," Yuki said and looked between Kaname and Zero. "But honestly I think you guys make a cute couple." Yuki finished with a bright smile. Kaname smiled back at her as he snaked an arm around Zero's waist and pulled the other male closer to him.

"He's all mine," Kaname stated protective.

"Don't worry I won't take him away," Yuki said happily.

The room then fell into an awkward silence. "Can I go back to banging Zero now?" Kaname asked curiously. Earning multiple punches from Zero.

"SHUT UP!" Zero screamed in embarrassment.

Yuki giggled and ran to the door. "Have fun you two." Yuki cheered before running out of the bathroom quickly.

Once she was gone Kaname looked at Zero with a wicked grin.

"Wanna watch the video?" Kaname asked curiously.

Zero looked at him with an are-you-serious look before nodding.

Happily, Kaname pressed play and together they watched the sex tape.

~The end~


End file.
